Stealing the Throne
by 11kmill
Summary: Sasuke, the royal prince, is searching for a new slave.  And when he lays his eyes on the golden-haired fox-child Naruto he knows that he HAS to have him.  this is SasuNaru with some mpreg maybe. Please read and enjoy will be quite long when done.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story accept the story line. This is a SasuNaru fic so if you don't like it don't read it. Easy solution right? Let see how many people read this...lol. Now on to the story**

Kakashi wandered slowly around the slave pens, his eyes looking each specimen over quickly but efficiently. His mission was to find his master a suitable new slave and he was proud of the trust his master gave him in this mission.

"So Kabuto, tell me. Do you finally have something decent to show me? The prince is getting rather annoyed with your lack of quality." Kakashi eyed the slave master darkly, a threat gleaming in the one visible eye.

"Well how much is your 'prince' willing to pay _this _time? He has been rather cheep lately." Kabuto's greasy ways always disgusted Kakashi but Sasuke need the trivial man to keep his supply of slaves at a healthy level.

"Like I said he is getting quite annoyed and is willing to pay just about any price, so long as it is fitting for the slave of course." Kakashi couldn't hide the hatred in his voice. "Be careful of what you say though Kabuto, you never know what will get you hung from the gallows should it be heard...in the wrong situation."

"Well if your master is only willing to pay so much he'll have to win him fairly in the auction just like any other" Kabuto's smirk disgusted Kakashi even more.

"Why should he, he is the Prince."

"Because this one gave me a fair amount of trouble and I have a buyer who is _very _interested in him. But he is willing to pay anything." Kakashi wanted to rip the smug smirk from Kabuto's face but refrained himself.

"Fine, but let me see this one, if the prince is going to attend such a dirty auction it had best be worth it for him."

"This way Kakashi" Kabuto lead Kakashi down a long row of slave cages. Each inhabitant looked worse than the next and the smell was enough to make even the toughest of warrior retch within minutes.

"You know you could at least clean them every now and again" Kakashi's only saving grace was the mask covering his nose and mouth.

"You get use to and they behave better when they're afraid of raising their own stink" Kabuto's wicked laughed raised hairs on the back of Kakashi's neck. As Kabuto stopped in front of the last cage, Kakashi's eyes immediately shot towards the darkness wondering just how bad of shape this one would be in but nothing could be seen within the dark confines.

"Is this a joke Kabuto?" Kakashi bristled at the insult of being brought to an empty cage.

"Calm yourself, he's in there. He has just become quite the secretive little ball of fur." Kabuto lifted the cage keys from his waist and proceeded to unlock the cage before them. As Kakashi's eyes searched the cage one more time they paused as his eyes met two startling bright blue orbs. "Come out and play now" Kakashi saw the bright eyes wince slightly but they eyes never moved.

"May I try?" Both sets of eyes turned to him. "I have a feeling your 'gentle' approach isn't going to bring him out."

"Absolutely not, this is a beast! He will kill you the moment you turn your back on him."

"Will not!" the voice from the shadows stated, its voice had a tinge of childhood left in it.

"I believe I can handle him just fine Kabuto, please leave." Kabuto exited cursing under his breath and locked the cage behind him. He walked away leaving the mysterious slave and the silver-haired man alone.

"What do you want?" the voice was harsh but still pleasant.

"I just wanna get a good look at you" Kakashi's voice was soft and pleasant, nothing like the voice he used with Kabuto.

"Why?" the voice was obviously confused but curious.

"Because my master might be interested in buying you."

"Does that mean I'd get out of here?" there was slight desperation in the voice mixed with fear.

"If he would purchase you, yes. You would go to live with him." Kakashi saw the eyes become thoughtful and he contemplated his options.

"Alright." the slave stepped into the light allowing himself to be seen. Kakashi was stunned at the sight before him. Although the young man before him was completely naked like every other slave he had used his tails to conceal his lower body from view. This tails were orange in color but faded to pure white at the tips. His body was sun kissed and muscled wirily. The only imperfection seemed to be three whisker-like marks on his cheeks but they only complimented his sunny blonde hair.

"Well you certainly do look a lot better than I expected, I have seen a lot of slaves here but none are anywhere near as clean as you. What is your name young one?"

"Naruto" he didn't quite understand but still answered.

"Well Naruto I must leave for now, but do not worry I will be back soon with my master. Will you be hiding when we come back to see you?"

"I'll come out when I see it's you, your nice!" the blonde flashed a bright white-toothed smile that not even Kakashi could resist smiling back at.

"Thank you, I'll be back soon Naruto."

"Bye-bye" Naruto walked back into the darkness and laid down, those bright blue eyes closing before the only sound was of soft breathing. Kakashi signaled for Kabuto to let him out of the cage.

"I'll be back tomorrow with the Prince, he'd better not 'disappear' by then."

"Whatever"


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything in this story accept the story line. This is a SasuNaru fic so if you don't like it don't read it. Hoped you like the first chapter, please comment review ect... now or the meeting :D**

** "Was it really necessary to bring me all the way down to this filthy place?" Obvious irritation filled Prince Sasuke's voice.**

** "Kabuto is going to auction this one off and I'd hate to spend so much money on him only to have you hate him."**

** "You know exactly what I want Kakashi, don't be an idiot."**

** "Humor me please your highness." Sasuke chose not to answer for Kabuto had scurried around a cage and spotted them.**

** "I suppose you'd be wishing to see him once again?"**

** "Yes, that isn't going to be a problem, will it?" **

** "Of course not, were delighted to have royalty in our presence" Kabuto smirked as he lead them to the same cage as the night before. Kabuto unlocked the cage and stepped to the side bowing mockingly as he and Sasuke walked inside the dirty cage. Kabuto chuckled as he walked away leaving the locked in the cage. **

** Naruto was on the floor curled up into a tight ball, his tails draped over his body.**

** "Hello again" the blonde's bright smile was even more illuminating in the early morning light. Kakashi looked down at the young prince and saw the look of keen interest in his eyes.**

** "Hello Naruto" Kakashi replied as he stepped towards Naruto "this is my master, Sasuke." Naruto studied the stranger with curious eyes. Naruto looked Sasuke up and down, from his dark somber clothes, to his dark hair and eyes. As their eyes met Naruto couldn't help but stare into the dark eyes of the man before him.**

** Kakashi was watching the silent exchange between the two men and new the look in Sasuke's eyes were one of hunger and want, where as others would think he was indifferent.**

** "This is him?" Sasuke's eyes roamed all over Naruto, not letting any inch of flesh go unobserved.**

** "Yes this is him."**

** "You chose very well, I give you full access to my treasury. You cannot lose him."**

** "Yes master" Kakashi saluted Sasuke then turned to Naruto. "Naruto I will be back to claim you but it won't be until the day of the auction. Will you be safe until then?" Naruto only nodded and curled back up into a ball in the dark corner of his cage. **

** Kabuto released Sasuke and Kakashi from the cage but before they were fully out all three men heard the fox-boy whisper "I miss the forest".**

**Back at the Palace**

**Sasuke had just finished bathing the filth from his skin when Kakashi walked calmly into his rooms.**

** "You summoned me Master?"**

** "You didn't take me to that disgusting place just to see him, what did you want me there for?"**

** "I have told you master, I wanted to make sure I would be spending your money correctly."**

** "That's a lie and we both know it, but never mind that now. I will not lose this one Kakashi. Take Iruka, Shikamaru, and Jiraiya and rescue him from that pen."**

** "Yes sir, we will have him back by morning."**

** "Good" Kakashi dismissed himself. **

** Sasuke laid back on his bed proud of the new slave he would soon own. His eyes closed as he imagined all the fun ways he could use the blonde fox.**


End file.
